So Happy I Could Die
by kai1fan2
Summary: Sasuke broke up with Sakura and Ino think she's taking it hard. She sends someone to check on her at the bar. Tenten was just supposed to check on her. How did this happen? Warning! Lemon. Song-fic based on the song by Lady GaGa


I told Ino I don't want to be here. I'm sitting in a bar I've never been to before. I told her I broke up with Sasuke and she thinks I'm taking it hard, which I'm not. He was a bastard anyway. He never treated me right. I caught him having sex with Naruto. Naruto of all people! Ugh!

The bartender standing in front of me keeps filling up my glass with who knows what, but I tell him not to stop pouring whatever is making my head fuzzy. After a few more minutes I don't even remember why I was here. Ino still hasn't shown up yet, so I stumble over to the dancefloor, spotting a brown haired girl I'd never seen before.

Her brown hair hung around her shoulders, curling around her face. She wore a red dress that fell to her knees with a slit on the right side. Her brown eyes got caught on me instead of the guy she was grinding into. "How you like to come back to my place, cutie?"

I looked around hazily to see if this beautie was talking to me. Apparently, she was. "I was actually waiting for a friend, but I guess she's not showing up."

The brown haired beautie grabbed me by the hand and dragged me out the door. We waited for a taxi for a few minutes until we realized no taxi was coming, so we started walking or shall I say stumbling.

"I am never going to drink alcohol again. I can't feel my feet."

She laughed. "Are you sure that's the alcohol?"

"Either that or I'm never going out again at night."

Her face turned serious. "You shouldn't drink at night. A wolf could snatch you away."

I giggled. "Are you saying you're a wolf?"

"My friends think I am. They call me a she-wolf."

I'm suddenly confused. What's a she-wolf? It can't be good. No wolves are nice. She noticed me staring at her and said, "my name is TenTen by the way."

TenTen? That can't be her name. It sounds like a nickname, but I didn't voice my opinion. She pointed ahead at a small, blue house. It was probably no bigger than mine. It must've been hers. "Believe me, it's bigger than it looks."

Somehow, I don't believe her, but oh well. I followed her in, a step behind her. I slid off my high heels before going farther in. She didn't seem to mind shoes on her floor because she kept hers on. "I'll show you to my bedroom. I'm feeling a little bit frisky."

I'm going to have sex!? With a girl!? I'd never even had sex with Sasuke because he wouldn't let me touch him. I think this would've been a good time to tell her I was a virgin, but she chose that moment to pull me into a kiss. She sort of tasted like strawberries, even though she had been drinking. I ran my fingers through her hair and she let out a small moan. I guess she likes that. She broke away with reluctance and started toward her room; I followed her.

We came to a pink door at the end of the hallway. It had 'TenTen' on the top. What do you know? That is her name. She turned the knob, pushed it open, and went through. She held out her hand to me. I grabbed it and allowed her to lead me toward her queen size bed. I'm really going to do this...

She must've sensed my nervousness because she said, "it'll be ok, my little flower." I gave her a 'WTF' look. "Your name is Sakura. That's the name of a flower." I've never been called a flower, but I kind of like it. I gave her a nervous smile. My body must be running low on alcohol because I'm a nervous wreck, but I'm going to do this. I want to learn from her. She obviously knows what she's doing.

I'm right; she does know what she's doing. She pushed me gently onto the bed and tugged my clothes off one at a time. She's so calm; it's making me scared of what she's going to do to me. She ran her fingers down my naked body. "Sakura, you're beautiful. You know that?"

"Me, beautiful?" TenTen nodded at my statement. "Really?" I stuttered, blushing slightly.

"You are. You are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen, but that doesn't make the nerves stop shaking."

I shook my head a little. "It doesn't, but..." I stopped and stared at TenTen as she stripped her clothes off.

"You like what you see?"

"You think I'm beautiful? Have you looked in a mirror?"

She stalked toward me ever so slowly. "I have. I'm beautiful with clothes, and I'm sexy without, or so my friends say."

I was awestruck. "You're friends have seen you naked?"

She put on a thoughtful look. "One of them has. I went out with him a while ago. I share this house with him, but he's not here at this moment. He's out of town."

"Ok, your friend will not save me."

She laughed. "No, he'd probably help me."

I giggled along with her. "Darn. It was a good try."

"Trying to get out of this, are we?" She put her hands on my thighs, getting a moan out of me. "See? You want me as much as I want you."

"Just be gentle." I'm freaking out and she knows it.

"I will." She lowered her head to my breasts. She's going to... I emitted a loud moan. She did. The pressure on my nipples felt so good, I couldn't help but thrash my head from side to side. The sucking stopped for a moment. "You like?"

I let out a sigh. "Yes... I like. Don't stop."

She laughed. "I think you'll like this more."

I felt something wet coming from my pussy. No way! She's licking my pussy. I closed my eyes. I can't watch her do that. It'll make me cum too fast. She stuck her tongue in my clit. OMG! It felt so good, I couldn't believe it. "If you keep doing that, I'm going to cum."

She flicked her tongue faster. I felt something foreign in my pussy. A finger? I wasn't sure, but I know I liked whatever it was. The orgasm was on the horizon, I could feel it. "Faster!" I screamed. "Almost there!"

My eyes flew open, but I saw nothing but white light. It was wonderful. My body twitched in the afterglow. I could say nothing, though my mouth hung open.

TenTen looked sort of worried about me. I just layed there, not moving. I had to say something, so all I said was, "wow." She seemed content just hearing my voice. "My turn," she said.

Oh, right. She still had to get hers. "I don't know what to do..."

She gave me a small, reassuring smile. "You'll figure it out." She layed back and let me climb on top of her. "You can start with the tits or the pussy, whatever you want. I like either."

My eyes raked over her wonderful naked body. Her luscious breasts, her sweet pussy, I didn't know what I wanted to start with. She said she likes them both. I took a lick of her pussy, and she moaned so loud; it was amazing. I flicked my tongue over the clit and she moaned again. She really does like this.

"Inside..." I looked up from the beautiful sight in front of me at her statement. "Put something inside." I sucked on my fingers briefly and then slowly slid one finger in. "Ah, that's it. Much better. Move it in and out..." I did as I was told. I slid my finger in and out. On the way out, I very slowly slid another in next to it. "You're getting... the hang of this." She jerked her hips up to meet my fingers. "Another!"

She can take three? "Are you sure?"

"Yes. I'll be ok. I'm not a virgin. I've taken bigger and loved every second of it. Oh, yes!"

I had three fingers in. I could feel her pussy clenching and releasing around my fingers.

"Give it to me!" she screamed. "Harder! I like it rough." I didn't doubt her. I sped up my movement, her hips jerking up to meet me. "I'm gonna cum!" I got ready to lick her sweet cum, moving my head down toward the pussy. Her body convulsed as she released, screaming whatever came to her mind as she came. I spread her legs, licking her juices. She moaned again, clearly getting ready for another round.

I licked the cum off the sides of my mouth. "You taste heavenly."

"Thank you." She moved up. "I have something else that's equally as fun planned. Want to try something new?"

I aways jump at the chance to try something new. "Of course. You tell me what to do."

"Alright. Lay back with your legs open as far as they can go."

I layed back against the bed with my head by the foot of it and pulled my legs apart.

"Good. Now, I'm going to intertwine our legs together and our pussies are going to rub against each other. It's going to feel amazing, I'll assure you that."

Oh, I bet it will. Woah. The friction felt amazing. This is what heaven is like. I can't feel my body. It's moving on its own. My hips are jerking against hers like she did with my fingers.

"I'm not going to last much longer. It's so amazing."

She shook her head slightly. "I won't either. Your pussy is so hot. It's way better than dick."

Technically, I wouldn't know. I've never had dick. I wouldn't mind trying the taste, but I don't think my pussy would like that much. Maybe I can ask Naruto later.

"Faster! Right there." I suddenly got the urge to grab her breasts. I twisted her tits. "AHH! Yes, the tits. Play with the tits." I licked them ever so slightly and TenTen convulsed again. She grabbed my leg and grinded into it for a minute, then fell against the bed. I came somewhere in there too. My mind was elsewhere, concentrating on other things that it didn't even notice I came.

I stared up at the ceiling, completely in awe. "Best night ever."

"Agreed. Way better than the ex-boyfriend of yours."

I jerked straight up. "Wait, how do you know about him?"

"Your friend, Ino. She sent me to check on you since she had important matters to take care of."

I glared at her. "Such as."

She giggled and my heart jumped. "She didn't say excatly what it was, but I have a feeling it was sex related."

"She told you to check on me, not fuck me!"

"They mean the same thing to me." She crawled up to lay next to me. "Now, sleep my little flower. We can talk about it in the morning." She stroked my messed-up pink hair, and I fell asleep murmuring "I love you."


End file.
